dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Security Office
DSaF = The Office is a location in the first game. Information If Jack Kennedy wanted Phone guy to give him a tour around the place, The office will be the last place Phone Guy will lead Jack to, then Phone Guy will tell ask Jack some questions and the intro ends. Jack can hang up drawings that kids drew on the walls, Watch the cameras, summon Phone Guy, shut the doors or leave the room. |-| DSaF 2 = The Security Office is a room in the Bakersfield location. Information The Office is located on CAM 13 near the Supply Closet. Jack can talk with Phone Guy here, hang up children's drawings and use the Office Computer to browse stuff on it. Appearance The Office is big, compact room. Against the wall infront of the player stands a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices and a lot of monitors some are broken, some are working and some are turned off. Up the monitors is a clock which says 11:24:07. There are eight keyboards on the desk and two mouses on the desk. Near the desk is a chair that the security guards can sit on. |-| DSaF 3 = In the third game, When Jack visits the Utah location, he can go to the Security Office. Appearance The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. Behind the Table are posters of the animatronics. On either side of the player are two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant and contain some electrical items. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The rest of the walls from the checkered stripe up are a grayish color. Carl the Cupcake Carl the Cupcake can be seen inside the Office located at the top of one of the monitors from the right. Due to its appearance that does not affect gameplay. |-| PSTK = The Office is a location in Freddy Fazbender's Pizza Utah location. Appearance The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. Behind the Table are poster of the animatronics. On either side of the player are two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant and contain some electrical items. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The rest of the walls from the checkered stripe up are a grayish color. Category:Locations Category:PSTK Category:DSAF Category:DSAF Locations Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 2 Locations Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Locations Category:PSTK Locations